Project Summary?Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource The purpose of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR) is to provide biostatistics and bioinformatics resources to the Mays Cancer Center (MCC) at the University of Texas Health San Antonio (UT Health SA). The BBSR is comprised of faculty and staff along with high-performance computing resources and genomic and biostatistical data resources that have been in operation since 2001.The BBSR provides consolidated biostatistical and bioinformatics support and expertise; state-of-the-art data science tools for design and development of basic, clinical, and population-based studies; and data-focused education and training to MCC members and trainees. The BBSR is managed by the MCC. It is physically housed in three locations including 3,669 sq.ft. in the Administration Building on the Long School of Medicine (LSOM) campus, 1,321 sq.ft. in the MCC building, and 2,000 sq.ft. in the Greehey Children?s Cancer Research Institute (GCCRI). There are a total of five supported faculty and three staff members. The BBSR maintains a close relationship with the Next- Generation Sequencing Shared Resource (NGSSR) for study/experimental design as well as integrating data from clinical and population-based research investigations with high-throughput data sources. Yidong Chen, Ph.D. (PSP) is the Director of the BBSR and the co-Director is Jonathan Gelfond, M.D., Ph.D. (EDT). This centralized core provides flexible, open accountable, cost-efficient access to biostatistics and bioinformatics services essential to the basic, translational, clinical and population-based research across all three programs of the MCC. The BBSR emphasizes support of new research investigations. Support services are provided in a consistent manner to be responsive to the needs of individual researchers while optimizing the use of our shared biostatistical and bioinformatics resources across the entire Cancer Center. Services that are provided include: protocol development; statistical and bioinformatics study/experiment design and planning; bioinformatics and statistical analysis; statistical monitoring; and performance evaluation. The BBSR has co-authored 64 cancer- related publications during the last reporting period. In 2018, the BBSR worked with 30 MCC members with peer-reviewed cancer-related funding, 45% of the total number of users. BBSR usage is anticipated to grow with expanding proteomic profiling and high-throughput sequencing and screening techniques. New instruments in the NGSSR for single-cell data analysis, adoption of data-independent acquisition methods in the MSSR, and more MCC members using CRISPR pooled screening techniques will offer new opportunities to collaborate across the Shared Resources. Use of biostatistical services is also expected to increase by about 5% per year based on requests from 2014-2018 and new services offered.